white clovers speak my voice
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: dalam sunyi suaranya dan noktah hitam dunia Levi, Hange menyampaikan pesan melalui mereka; bunga-bunga yang bisa bicara. ・levi/hange ・AU, for Rou's Fleur Challenge.


**a/n:** untuk Rou's Fleur Challenge dan juga untuk 10/10, World Mental Health Day serta Mental Illness Awareness Week, 6-12 Oktober :D

eh iya maaf ya ini AU dan OOC dan alay dan absurd seperti biasa QAQ

shingeki no kyojin properti milik isayama hajime, tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**white clovers speak my voice**

Dua pasang iris bertemu dalam satu masa ketika daun-daun pohon mahoni sudah mulai mencokelat, diiringi angin segar yang mengusir panasnya Agustus. Di bawah halte, sama-sama tengah menunggu bis, Levi membiarkan pandangannya tertangkap oleh sepasang iris milik seorang gadis yang bola matanya segera membulat begitu enkonter pandangan itu terjadi. Levi tidak peduli, sementara sang gadis brunet menghisap sosok pemuda itu dalam visualnya secara penuh dan hal itu membuat tremor kecil terjadi di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Levi dalam interval waktu yang cukup lama, cukup untuk membuat yang dipandangi mendesah risih dan, tumben-tumbennya, memprotes.

"Ada yang salah denganku?"

Bukannya Levi tidak biasa dipandang sinis oleh orang-orang yang menganggap kaus belel, celana jeans robek-robek, wajah dekil dan rambut kusam yang tampak pada dirinya bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dilihat masyarakat umum, namun Levi merasakan sebuah perbedaan yang nyata pada tatapan gadis itu. Ia menatap Levi bukan dengan kesinisan, melainkan sebuah rasa penasaran. Mungkin gadis itu adalah mahasiswi jurusan Psikologi yang butuh sampel penelitian. Mungkin gadis itu tak pernah melihat pemuda seusianya berpenampilan seurakan ini di salah satu jalan di Paris—kota yang penduduknya terkenal sadar akan _fashion_ dan mengharamkan ketidakpedulian terhadap penampilan.

Atau mungkin gadis itu belum tahu kejamnya hidup.

Kalimat ketus dari Levi barusan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala panik dari sang gadis tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan Levi segera mengalihkan pandang setelah melihat respons tanpa suara itu. Menaruh _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya, ia berusaha membawa dirinya pada hentak drum dan denging gitar listrik yang dipasang pada volume maksimal; menghindar dari dunia dimana ia hanya akan menerima pandangan sinis dan bisik-bisik berbisa.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikan.

* * *

Levi sempat mengira enkonter di halte bis itu hanyalah halaman tidak penting ( yang akan dilewat oleh pembaca, dan oh, atau mungkin dijadikan halaman dengan tulisan '_this page is intentionally left blank_' ) dalam buku catatan hidupnya, namun ternyata hal itu hanyalah preambul untuk bab baru yang tidak terduga.

Namanya Hange Zoë. Putri tunggal dari sepasang suami-istri dokter yang sangat ramah, datang dari Sorbonne dan kini menempati rumah tepat di depan rumah keluarga Levi setelah pemilik rumah sebelumnya—masih saudara mereka, kalau Levi tidak salah ingat—bermigrasi ke Inggris. Levi bertemu Hange kembali ketika gadis itu tengah memandikan anjingnya dan melempar senyum ke arah Levi, namun Levi tak bisa membalasnya selain dengan sebuah anggukan setengah tulus atas dasar sopan santun. Dengan sedikit rasa geli, ia memutar mata ketika berpikir bahwa seseorang yang hanya bertemu dengannya di halte selama lima menit kini menyapanya dengan senyuman. Oh, bahkan mereka tidak pernah _saling_ bicara.

* * *

_[ Padahal waktu itu, ia tersenyum padaku. ]_

* * *

"_Tidak usah pulang."_

Suara dingin dan satu kalimat yang biasa menjawab telepon Levi pada malam yang dingin itu. Ada boks telepon umum, hembus angin malam yang sedikit menusuk, dan Levi yang menghela napas. Sebetulnya kalimat itu, juga intonasinya, seperti rekaman yang terus diulang; entah sudah berapa kali Levi mendengar kalimat itu seumur hidupnya.

"_Ibu bilang tidak usah pulang. Dan kalau Ibu bilang begitu, aku juga setuju."_

_Brengsek kecil penjilat. _Levi membanting gagang telepon, bertanya-tanya apa yang merasuki ibu dan adiknya sehingga tidak mengizinkan Levi memasuki rumahnya sendiri—hei, ini masih jam sebelas malam dan Levi bahkan tidak mabuk sama sekali. Jika harus ada yang dihukum, itu seharusnya Eren karena bocah itu masih terjaga pada pukul sebelas malam di ruang keluarga dimana telepon diletakkan, alih-alih tidur pulas di kamarnya. Levi mengacak-acak rambutnya, baru akan memikirkan dimana ia harus tidur malam ini sebelum sebuah tangan hinggap di pundaknya.

Terkejut, Levi berbalik. Hange.

"Kau!" Ah, pemuda itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Tak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa tiba-tiba disentuh seperti ini pada pukul sebelas malam dimana wilayah ini sudah seperti kota mati akan membawa paranoia tersendiri? Kalau aku mati kena serangan jantung, itu salahmu!"

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mundur selangkah mendengar umpatan Levi barusan. Keringatnya keluar, tampaknya takut, gugup, atau merasa bersalah. Alis dan dahinya berkerut, lalu ia membungkuk berkali-kali. Levi mengurut dahinya, setengah merasa lega ( berteriak ketika kau merasa tertekan bisa memberi efek samping berupa kelegaan, pernah merasakannya? ) dan setengah lagi masih merasa kacau. Semakin kacau karena dikagetkan.

"Lain kali lebih baik kau mencoba metode efektif ini—memanggil. Setidaknya dengan '_hei_' atau '_oi'_, bukannya tiba-tiba menyentuh seperti ini."

Respon Hange adalah sebuah cengiran kecil yang sedikit masam. Untuk kali ini, ia menjawab—dengan jari-jari tangannya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Levi baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak bisa berbicara.

* * *

_[ Ada badai apa sampai tatapan hangat itu kini membeku? ]_

* * *

_( Pergi sana. )_

_( Tidak usah pulang. )_

_( Enyah. )_

_( Jangan kembali lagi. )_

_( Aku menyesal telah melahirkanmu. )_

_( PergipergipergipergisanaenyahenyahenyahenyahPERGI JAUH JAUH! )_

Pemuda itu membuka mata dengan peluh mengalir dan jantung yang berdetak kencang—ah, sesungguhnya Levi sangat membenci tidur meskipun ia sangat membutuhkannya. Tidur adalah kegiatan yang bisa menghisapnya pada sebuah lubang hitam, memutar ulang kenangan buruk yang sebetulnya ingin ia enyahkan. Kenangan buruk yang sebetulnya ia anggap tak pernah ada—namun mimpi, yang menurut gosip adalah bunga tidur itu, selalu berhasil menarik kembali kejadian-kejadian itu. Memaksa Levi untuk berpijak pada realita bahwa semua itu pernah terjadi. Semua cercaan itu, makian itu, segala kesakitan itu—

—Levi membenci mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan setiap kali ia berusaha kabur dari realita melalui tidur; Levi membenci bagaimana daya absorpsi sebuah mimpi dapat menariknya masuk pada lubang hitam penuh kenangan menyakitkan.

Daya absorpsi. Menghisap.

Sama seperti pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu milik Hange.

* * *

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Ini urusanku."

"…"

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"…"

"Kau bodoh, ya."

"…"

Hati Hange terlalu besar sehingga ia bisa menerima kekurangajaran tamunya yang sudah susah-susah ia tolong dengan membujuk orangtuanya agar Levi dibolehkan menginap di rumahnya untuk satu malam saja. Yang ia lakukan sebagai respon dari kekurangajaran itu hanyalah menggembungkan pipi—tak ada isyarat dari tangannya yang dimengerti Levi, padahal sedari tadi ia hanya menanyakan kabar Levi dan apakah ada yang bisa ia bantu karena kondisi Levi setelah bangun tidur tadi sangatlah buruk. Mungkin lain kali, Hange akan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan tulisan saja.

"Ah, ya, aku belum berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku tidak sekurang-ajar itu, oke," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hange, Levi berkata. "Terima kasih. Aku bisa janji, hari ini adalah hari pertama dan terakhirku membuat kau dan keluargamu repot."

Sayangnya Hange tidak terbiasa dengan pesan implisit sehingga ia hanya bisa mengerutkan alis.

* * *

Sebuah skenario kebetulan yang absurd ( dan akan dikutuki Levi setelah ia sadar nanti ) adalah ketika pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci, hanya ada Levi sendiri dan Hange yang bermaksud memberikan setoples kue jahe buatan ibunya. Hange tak bisa berteriak memanggil orang dan memberitahukan bahwa ada kue jahe yang ingin ia berikan, sehingga ia masuk rumah dan mencari orang yang bisa menerima langsung kue jahe darinya—namun alih-alih orang dalam keadaan sadar, yang ia temukan adalah sosok Levi yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan pergelangan tangan tersayat benda tajam ( darah segar masih mengalir dengan lancar dari luka sayatan tersebut ) di dapur.

( Mungkin setelah sadar nanti kau bisa cari tahu cara bunuh diri yang lebih efektif, Lev. Ah, kau tahu fungsinya kunci kamar, bukan? )

Beruntunglah ibu Hange yang dokter membuka praktiknya di rumah—tak seperti ayahnya yang bekerja di rumah sakit—bisa langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama dan melakukan transfusi darah sederhana. Pemuda itu sadar beberapa jam setelah ditemukan, dan ia membuka mata dengan wajah masam karena wajah cemas Hange-lah yang ia lihat pertama kali, bukannya bidadari surga.

"Cih," decaknya. "Tukang ikut campur."

Gadis itu meraih sebuah buku memo dan menuliskan sesuatu secara cepat disana, namun Levi sudah kehilangan minat untuk peduli akan apa yang ingin Hange katakan. Paling-paling hanya pertanyaan klise semacam '_Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau bisa mati!'_ atau '_Ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?'_ dan sebagainya sehingga Levi malas membaca. Namun tampaknya Levi belum mempertimbangkan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu pada hipotesisnya sehingga ia terpaksa membaca tulisan di buku yang disodorkan Hange tepat di bawah hidungnya.

"_Hanya orang bodoh yang mencoba bunuh diri di dapur. Kenapa tidak di kamar yang terkunci saja? Kau mencoba bunuh diri untuk mati, kan? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa nanti akan ada yang mencegahmu sehingga kau tak jadi mati?"_

Sungguh kalimat yang cukup panjang dan kenyataan bahwa kalimat-kalimat itu ditulis dalam interval waktu yang cukup singkat membuatnya sedikit menakjubkan. ( Untuk sesaat Levi bersyukur Hange tak bisa berbicara, tak ada yang mau mendengar sebuah mulut berbisa bicara sepanjang waktu. )

Dan bukan hanya soal waktu, substansi kalimatnya sendiri pun membuat Levi tertegun.

"Kau benar."

Hange mengerutkan alis dan membulatkan mata.

"Aku memang bodoh," ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari damai di dalam gelap. "Ternyata sampai akhir pun, aku masih terlalu banyak berharap—berharap agar ada yang mencegahku pergi. Berharap kematianku diperhatikan."

Jari Hange meraih pena namun berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu ditariknya tangannya kembali.

"Tapi mereka ternyata tidak datang. Hahahaha ... Aku sungguh bodoh."

Urgensi untuk menggenggam tangan yang dibalut perban itu datang tiba-tiba dalam diri Hange, namun urung dilakukan ketika melihat tubuh Levi bergetar hebat. Bergetar oleh perasaan yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan bersama dengan air mata yang sayangnya sudah tak Levi miliki.

* * *

Hidup pemuda itu bernoktah hitam sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dimana Levi yang saat itu masih berada di sekolah dasar tingkat empat melihat punggung ayahnya menghilang di balik pintu depan diiringi suara tangis seorang bayi. Kejadian itu masih terekam dengan jelas dalam benaknya seperti film digital yang kualitasnya tidak digerus waktu, seringkali terulang dalam _abyss _mimpi buruk sebagai babak pembuka mimpi-mimpi buruk selanjutnya—karena memang pada kenyataannya, pintu yang tertutup dan punggung sang ayah yang menghilang di baliknya adalah awal dari rantai mimpi buruk berikutnya, terjadi selama satu dekade penuh.

Sampai sekarang Levi menarik napas, yang ia hirup adalah oksigen yang disesaki akan realita bahwa hidupnya tidak akan pernah berharga di mata _orang itu_.

"Enyah dari kehidupanku. Enyah. Pergilah, jangan kembali. Aku menyesal sudah melahirkanmu."

_Kenapa hanya aku dan harus aku?_

* * *

Hange menemukannya, saat dimana ia berpikir bahwa tatapan sinis anak-anak yang menganggapnya rendah karena ia tak bisa berbicara bukanlah apa-apa. Ada yang dipandang jauh, jauh lebih rendah daripada dirinya—ah, separah apapun ledekan anak-anak atas ketunawicaraannya, tidak pernah ada yang menyuruhnya mati saja ataupun tidak menghargai eksistensinya. Tidak ada yang pernah melemparinya dengan batu yang setajam garpu makan atau menyulutnya dengan puntung rokok yang masih menyala. Hange terpaku di tempatnya kala mendengarkan cerita dari tetangganya yang manis _Mademoiselle_ Ral, mengenai teman sekelasnya di sekolah dasar yang sudah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu menjauh. Pemilik rambut cokelat terang sepanjang bahu itu berkali-kali mengerutkan alis dan bergidik ngeri setiap kali membuka memorinya dan menceritakan apa yang pernah terjadi pada Levi saat ia kecil; berkali-kali ia muncul dengan luka memar pada wajah, luka bakar pada lengan, dan bahkan pernah pingsan di kelas karena kelaparan. Levi selalu sendiri—lebih tepatnya ia mengucilkan diri, karena sesungguhnya teman-temannya masih memiliki empati dan toleransi cukup besar untuk menerima pemuda malang itu dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Levi akan membunuhku karena aku menceritakan hal ini padamu, tapi hei, kau juga ingin membantunya keluar dari situasi ini kan?" sepasang almon bening itu menatap Hange penuh harap. "Aku sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sudah sepuluh tahun ia enggan berkomunikasi denganku. Ia baru mengenalmu, jadi kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Perbincangan sore hari dengan teh kamomil dan sepiring pai apel tersebut menjadi kurang menyenangkan dibandingkan yang Hange bayangkan sebelumnya dan akhirnya ia pun mohon diri. _Chaos-chaos_ kecil meletup dalam otaknya setelah semangatnya terbakar—semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

_Kau ingin melihat senyumnya lagi kan, Hange Zoë?_

Monolog dalam hati itu mendorong roda gigi otak Hange untuk menghasilkan sebuah ide—ide untuk membalas pesan implisit Levi yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah pemuda itu sampaikan dengan pesan implisit yang lain. Dan ya, ia tak perlu berbicara untuk ini; ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa merepresentasikan suaranya.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa ada yang Hange lewatkan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah di seberang, lalu memberikan sebuket bunga semanggi putih dan daunnya yang berdaun empat pada wajah masam yang menerima dengan alis berkerut.

_( Flowers do speak. Do you hear its voice? )_

* * *

Menginjak hari ketujuhbelas, Levi dan kesabarannya yang hanya sepanjang korek api bersekongkol untuk merasa muak akan hujan semanggi putih dari Hange.

_( Yes, I do hear those voices. )_

Saat itu_ déjà vu_ hebat menyerang Hange ketika gadis itu masuk rumah di seberang dan menemukan bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci dan tidak ada orang di rumah. Intuisi wanita miliknya mengatakan bahwa ( sekali lagi ) ada sesuatu yang salah. Panik melanda, dan iapun menyisir seisi rumah untuk menemukan sosok pemurung yang begitu ingin ia lihat lagi senyumnya.

Untuk sesaat Hange menyesal mengapa ia terlahir bisu. Ia tak punya ide bagaimana untuk memanggil Levi agar keluar dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Levi keras—kamar paling kecil, paling pojok, dan yang kondisinya paling buruk di rumah tersebut—sambil berharap bahwa Levi ada di dalam sana.

"… Itu kau, Zoë?"

Suara itu serak dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hilang. Hange tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya bisa terus menggedor pintu untuk memastikan.

"Petra memberitahumu soal aku, bukan begitu?"

Hange membenci bagaimana Levi enggan membuka pintu kamarnya padahal yang ia ajak bicara sekarang adalah orang yang hanya bisa bicara dengan tulisan dan bahasa isyarat. Tunggu dulu, mungkin bukan enggan. Mungkin hanya tidak bisa membuka kenop pintu—mungkin ia tengah sekarat dan tidak sanggup membuka pintu. Oke, pikiran negatif yang cukup membuat Hange ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu ia akan jadi orang pertama yang kugentayangi nanti."

Brunet itu akhirnya nekat untuk mengeluarkan sisi barbar seorang manusia—toh harta orangtuanya cukup untuk mengganti pintu reyot ini seribu kali—dan menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, ia mendobrak pintu itu dalam empat kali percobaan. Di balik pintu tersebut adalah sosok Levi, yang terkapar, beberapa pil mencurigakan tampak berserakan keluar dari botol yang terguling. Hange mulai mencari segelas air, dan Levi memprotes dengan menggenggam pergelangan kaki gadis itu dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"… Tak bisakah kaubiarkan aku mati saja?"

_Jangan. Jangan mati, kumohon._

"Jangan kau pikir … aku tak bisa bahasa bunga, haha," Levi terkekeh dalam konsiusi yang semakin memudar bersamaan dengan menguatnya pengaruh bahan-bahan kimia pil yang ia telan terhadap tubuhnya. "Aku … bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan bunga semanggi putih yang tiap hari kaukirimkan … bunga semanggi putih artinya 'pikirkan aku', bukan begitu?"

_Ya, ya, kau benar, tapi—_

"Kau … menyuruhku membandingkan aku dengan dirimu, kan?" genggaman itu melonggar namun nada tajam dalam kalimat Levi semakin terdengar. "Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar kalimat yang sama dari puluhan konselor—pikirkan orang-orang yang lebih tidak beruntung darimu, bandingkan dirimu dengan orang-orang yang cacat sejak lahir, lebih kurang beruntung siapa kau atau orang-orang yang difabel, dan berbagai _bullshit _lainnya. Ha—mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

—_Levi—_

"Kau mungkin bisu sejak lahir, namun pernahkah ibumu sendiri menyesal telah melahirkanmu? Kau pernah disiksa secara fisik dan mental oleh keluargamu sendiri?" Kekuatan dari kalimat itu keluar dari emosi yang terlalu lama ditahan, sehingga tubuh yang lemah pun tak jadi hambatan dalam mengeluarkan segala kekuatan dalam kalimat itu. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan dan membandingkan diriku denganmu?"

_Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan itu._

Lutut brunet itu jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan suara tangis tertahan yang ia keluarkan. Mata Levi tampak membulat begitu melihat visual Hange yang mulai samar jatuh berlutut dan menahan isak. Kefrustrasian itu tampak nyata, mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya dan terasa—oleh Levi dan telapak tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan kaki Hange. Namun Hange bukanlah teman baik kata menyerah; ia mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menulis dalam jangkauannya, dan sebuah kertas pembungkus roti bekas dan pensil warna sepanjang jari manis menjadi pilihannya. Mengalirkan semua pikiran, memori, dan perasaannya pada kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang ia tuliskan.

Sementara itu, beberapa memori terpanggil dari benak masing-masing; tak terkecuali Levi, yang terhisap dalam sebuah kotak kenangan yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ia ingat bahwa kenangan itu ada.

* * *

Saat itu matahari terik bulan Juli mengalahkan awan-awan yang bergelayut sehingga keringat mengalir bersamaan dengan air mata di wajah anak perempuan enam tahun itu. Duduk di atas sebuah ayunan, ia bertanya pada Tuhan dalam hati, mengapa mereka—anak-anak nakal itu—sering sekali mengejek dirinya hanya karena tidak bisa berbicara. Bertanya mengapa ia diciptakan tanpa suara. Dalam kontemplasinya yang larut bersama tangis, Hange nyaris tak memperhatikan sebuah saputangan yang diulurkan seorang anak laki-laki seusianya.

"Jangan menangis. Ini, usap air matamu dengan ini."

Mata Hange membulat. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut hitam legam yang menyodorkan saputangan itu—senyum dan pancaran matanya yang tulus serta hangat membuat air mata Hange berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm? Tersesat?"

Hange hanya bisa menggeleng. Mungkin anak laki-laki itu menganggapnya sebagai anak pemalu, namun betapa sesungguhnya ia ingin bercerita bahwa ia tak betah berlibur di sini; di Paris, di rumah saudaranya. Banyak anak nakal yang mengganggunya dan betapa ia ingin pulang ke Sorbonne saja. Betapa ia ingin—

—berbicara namun ia tidak bisa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis … ah, kau tidak punya teman, ya?"

Hange mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu, mari kita berteman!" anak laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangannya dengan antusias, mengajak bersalaman. "Namaku Levi! Kau siapa?"

Ketika Hange hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Levi, ia membatin,"_Namaku Hange Zoë…"_

_( … Dan tolong ingat nama itu sampai setahun, dua tahun, sepuluh tahun, lima belas tahun ke depan. )_

* * *

Kertas pembungkus roti itu kini sudah dihiasi oleh huruf-huruf oranye.

**'Pikirkan aku—eksistensiku di sini. Kau tak sendiri.**

**Karena aku ada di sini, ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia kembali; bahkan sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Pikirkan aku dan eksistensiku untukmu.'**

* * *

"Jadi kau … yang waktu itu …"

Hange mengangguk, pilu dan kini kelopak matanya sudah basah. Setelah lima belas tahun, akhirnya Levi melihatnya kembali dengan air mata.

"Zoë –"

"…"

"—tolong aku."

Mungkin saat itu, Levi sudah tersadarkan akan obligasi untuk tetap hidup, untuk orang yang senantiasa menunggunya. Menunggu senyumnya, menunggu kebahagiaannya. Atas fakta bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri; bukankah cukup untuk menanam bibit kebahagiaan itu?

Pemuda itu melepas konsiusinya bersama dengan lengan Hange yang merengkuh tubuhnya dan sebuah senyum tipis, detak jantungnya yang pelan masih menyuarakan harapan.

* * *

_Ingatlah namaku sampai setahun, dua tahun, dua puluh tahun, bahkan sampai seratus tahun ke depan; akan ada saat-saat kau merasa sendiri dan yang kaubutuhkan hanya mengingat nama itu, dan bahwa aku pernah ada di sisimu untuk menjaga senyum._

**fin**

* * *

**a/n:** huwoo saya udah lama ga ngetik sebanyak ini dan *A*) izinkan saya takjub dulu #plak oke jadi ini saya buat tadinya cuma untuk chall dari Rou, tapi mengingat ada occasion berupa WMHD dan MIAW jadi fic ini juga didedikasikan sekaligus untuk dua occassion itu. Nah, tadinya mau dipost kemaren (10/10) pas WMHD TAPI saya ngantuk dan ketiduran dan KEBETULAN satu hari setelah WMHD itu ulang tahunnya Rou www sekalian birthday fic kali yaa hehe HBD Rooou ada apa dengan kebetulan ini, ini pasti destiny

btw maaf yaa ini cacat dan gajelas banget tadinya mau riset lebih banyak tapi nggak sempet dan saya udah keburu maboc huhuhu

**edit 10/12:** ada kata-kata yang ngilang pas dipublish gara2 lupa ngasih spasi abis titik, FFN bandel :"( untung Rou ngasih tahu huhuhu sankyuuu~ :3


End file.
